


Woojin smut

by ColdFawn7



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Eating out, Hair Pulling, Panties, Smut, implied desk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdFawn7/pseuds/ColdFawn7
Summary: Woojin solo smut for the soul





	Woojin smut

You’re sat at Woojin’s desk in his room, you were supposed to be doing homework but the equations were just too complicated to focus on. Woojin was across the room, lounging on his bed with a poetry book in his hands, every so often you’d hear him mumbling the verses to himself in that honey voice of his.

You sighed and put your head in your hands as you continued to stare blankly at the page. You spaced out until you felt a presence behind you.

Woojin placed his hands on your shoulders, gently rubbing circles into them with his thumbs. He let his hands slip down to your waist and leant his head on your shoulder.

“You seem stressed, is everything going alright?”

You threaded a hand through his hair and closed your eyes as you ran your fingers through his soft locks.

“I am a bit stressed. I’ve been studying these equations for weeks but no matter how much I focus they still don’t make any sense.”

His thumbs rubbed soothing patterns into your hips and he hummed slightly before he replied.

“Maybe you need to take a break.”

“A break isn’t going to help me understand these equations.”

“Take a break and relax and then maybe things will make sense when you have a clear head.”

You leant your head against his and hummed in agreement, you could always count on your best friend to help you through your problems.

You felt the chair spin round and a thick hands running down your thighs before he sat between your legs. You’re eyes shot open in surprise and you looked curiously at the boy in front of you.

“Woojin! What are you doing?”

His hands ran up the exposed skin of your thighs until his fingers were resting on the hem of your skirt.

“Just relax, I know something that will help you unwind.”

You nodded your head in consent, it felt pretty nice having his strong hands run across your body and you couldn’t truthfully say you’d never thought of your best friend like this before.

Woojin lent up on his knees and placed a chaste kiss on your neck as his fingers worked on unbuttoning your blouse. He pushed the thin material out the way and pressed soft kisses down your neck before nipping slightly at your collarbone.

Once you’re blouse was off he unclipped your bra and let it slip down to join your shirt on the floor.

You shivered as you felt his breath fan across your exposed nipples. He lifted a finger to flick across the hardened nub and sucked a kiss onto the other as he felt you whimper beneath him. 

He entangled his hands with yours and placed a line of soft, sweet kisses down your body. You shivered as you felt the press of his lips travel further down your tummy.

You felt his hands move back to your thighs, gently pushing your skirt up until it was bunched around your waist. He smiled as he saw the cute panties you were wearing; they were pastel purple with little peach flowers decorating them and they had a cute little bow at the centre of the waist band.

He lent down and trailed kisses across your inner thighs before gently nosing at the front of your panties.

You shivered and let out a tiny moan as you felt his nose run along your clit through the panties. Your mouth fell open and your breath caught in your throat as you felt his tongue lick it’s way up your core, the feeling was muted by your panties but somehow that made you feel even more sensitive. You whimpered as his tongue pressed harder this time, licking up to your clit and sucking it through the cloth.

His fingers brushed your hips and caught the fabric before tugging it down your legs. You let him pull it off your ankles and felt him push your thighs back apart.

He leant over your leg and for the first time you felt his breath grace over you, unhindered by any fabric. His tongue gently licked a stripe up your core and you moaned as he placed kisses on your clit. You felt his lips curl into a smile against you as he continued to lap at your clit, drawing moans and whimpers from your pretty lips.

You’re hand gripped the desk and the other threaded into his hair as he continued to suck, your head tipped back in pleasure and more moans fell from your lips.

“Woojin, please...”

His eyes gazed up at you, deep with lust, before they slipped shut again. His tongue slipped between your folds and you felt it nudge against your hole before dipping in. You panted as you felt the slick slide of it gently thrusting in and out, it didn’t provide much stimulation but somehow you still felt yourself being drawn closer to the edge.

Your breathless moans filled the room as he went back to lapping and sucking at your clit, your hand tugged at his hair and you felt him grunt against you.

“... please Woojin, I’m gonna cum.”

He sucked your clit and his hand came up to rub patterns into your thigh and suddenly your vision was blurring at the edges.

You cried out as you came, legs trembling as your fingers tugged at his hair. You were desperately trying to tell him to stop, broken syllables leaving you lips hindered by overstimulation as he continued to lap at your clit.

He finally stopped when your legs stopped trembling and you let out a sigh as you felt his lips pull away.

You opened your hazy eyes to see him leaning against your thigh. He looked gorgeous, lust filled doe eyes with messed up hair and slick dripping down his chin. You threaded your fingers back through his hair and guided him up to kiss you.

The kiss was sloppy and you could taste yourself on his tongue but you couldn’t find it in you to care. His strong hands gripped your hips as yours slipped behind his neck and you stayed there, lazily moving your lips against each other’s.

You felt his hands grip behind your thighs and gasped as you were hoisted onto the desk. When you met his eyes they were dark and you felt his member pressing against your legs, he was breathless when he spoke.

“Homework can wait, this desk can be put to better use.”


End file.
